


找到一个可以称为家的地方

by truetyzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Home, Homelessness, Where is my home?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz
Summary: 自从大学毕业之后，我开始了给自己建一个家的生活。从一开始的合租公寓，到之后的单人间、宿舍，后来还回到了老家，并再次出发寻找家在何方。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	找到一个可以称为家的地方

找寻家的定义  
我曾经能够称呼我在洛杉矶租住的房子为我的家。  
自从研究生以来，我在1287的单人间，是一个租金高昂，设施很差劲的地方。我能够拥有住在里面一年的隐私，一个人生中第一次选择的独立卧室，可以在房子里贴喜欢的海报，装饰，买地毯和家具，按照喜欢的方式摆放物品的地方。  
我未曾有搬家的经验，当时买的家具也都卖了出去。但对房子的喜爱留了下来。

我的第二个家是115，也是单间，是比1187更好的房间设施和更低租金的地方。在这里的经历并不愉快，我无法和不熟的人成为舍友。这是比与陌生人成为舍友更糟糕的情况。我在那里自学插画，花了很多时间在条漫的创作上。在那里，我不断与焦虑症挣扎，被击倒，努力的活下去。认识了网络上的朋友，找到了一些支撑，找到了爱好。115的房子并非我所找到，是我拖延的情况下被安排的房子。自然住进去后的感觉并不好。

我的第三个家是Monterey park的房子，是我自己找的房子。我当时只想找一个便宜的地方，就忽略了房主佛教装饰的警告。一个月后我便搬了出来。

第四个家是3831的单间，有24小时冷气，很棒的冰箱，有趣的舍友和做东西好吃的房东（我并未尝过）。是我喜欢的地方。

第五个家是海珠区的阳台，有一只黑猫和狗。地方很小，但我也称其为家。

然后我便失去了家。在公司的宿舍和别人分享一个房间，不能称其为家，只能是宿舍。回到老家后，房子也不属于我，只有卧室是我使用的，自然也不是家。  
我内心向往与建立自己的家，但我还不知道如何才能够建立。我曾经的经历建立家的花费太过昂贵，因此我并没有独立建家的信心。但我的朋友做了演示，她找到了她的家，和让她有归属感的地方，过程很难，但她做到了。

***  
从老家出来以后，我开始了租房的生活。  
五月份的房子租在了高楼上，临近高速，噪音很大。在那里住了一个礼拜之后，我搬去了别人家的沙发。

做沙发客的两个月当中，我可以将这个地方称为我的家。我认识了家中的小猫，并跟她有了很好的关系。我们一天当中的很多时间都在一起，她喜欢看到人类，吃冰箱里的食物，去阳台上看窗外的风景，跑去楼道，又再一次害怕的跑回来。  
我喜欢她趴在身上睡觉的样子，房间里很热，她更热的驼在我肚子上，还有身下不散热的沙发。  
她还喜欢站在卫生间的隔门上向下望，不管里面的人在做什么，她都急切的想要知道。  
她还不止一次的跑去吊顶上，在上面打球，好几次我以为她下不了，后来发现只是她不愿意下来。  
在陪伴小猫的过程中，我还绑架了一个小小猫，养了她一个礼拜，后来她跑掉了。

再后来搬去了朋友家，住了充满焦虑的两个礼拜，每天为了不面对小房子里面的另一个人，疯狂的往外跑，参加一切面试活动。终于朋友还是受不了了。

我搬到了城外，一个拥挤，肮脏，吵闹和丑陋的地方。在这里的最初两个月，我丧失了所有的力气，为了补充体力。生活的不适应、饮食焦虑、气味焦虑、昆虫焦虑、找工作焦虑、自我隔离焦虑，一切都充满焦虑。有几个礼拜，我陷入了无法作息，无法规律饮食的状态。

我找到了喜爱的东西，过程也不容易，但我做到了。接下来建立自己的家也不容易，但我希望自己可以做得到。同样，我希望能够找到除了创作外的喜欢的东西，像刘佳一样。


End file.
